random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hakozaki Street Kids
In December 2018, The Steamed Clams Channel needed to avoid bankruptcy after the massive failure of reruns of old Shitpost episodes. The show was first designed to replace Shitpost in the schedule, but later became the sole reason behind the show's eventual cancellation. Local douchebag PixelMiette takes credit for the entire idea. is a TV show airing on The Steamed Clams Channel daily. The first episode aired in December 2018. The series is currently greenlit for five seasons. Plot sypnosis This series follows the daily lives of a group of a group of sixth-grade girls named Angel, Mikayla, Samantha, Heidi, Tenko, Tamami, Yeong-ji and Megumi. Characters Main characters *'Angel Hinata:' Angel is a tsundere-type character who wishes to become more girly. However, she's bad at expressing herself and gets embarrassed incredibly easily. In an episode, she said that her dressing up like a boy was due to her family members buying her boyish clothes instead of cute ones, that is why she is not very confident in dressing up cutely. A natural genius with an impeccable memory, Angel can acquire and master new skills very quickly, often even with just one attempt. She is very cheerful and carefree, but her relaxed mindset also makes her unable to understand other people's emotions. With this, she is also very candid, always being honest and sure of both herself and her actions. • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • *'Mikayla Ronin:' Mikayla is a girl who doesn't believe in work. She has no particular interests other than playing games, anime, manga, and sleeping. She doesn't just hate work, she thinks it's a crime against humanity. She has no optimism, and is also quite scatterbrained and ditzy, and prefers to lounge around. She also has said that she doesn't know what it feels like to be sad, and does always her best to combat any kind of negative feelings while being lazy. Mikayla casually expresses a deep hatred for pranking, and is also known for trying her best to avoid attending classes every year on April Fool's Day in order to avoid the chances of being pranked or humiliated. Her character is heavily inspired by Futaba Anzu from The iDOLM@STER. She complains that it takes too much energy to complain and is never seen without a very old, ratty stuffed rabbit. It goes unsaid whether it has sentimental value to her or is just a convenient pillow. She is a heavy sleeper, or at least fakes it to have people leave. Mikayla is proud of being as short as she is and is often mistaken for a first grader. • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • *'Samantha Thielemann:' Samantha has a cold-blooded and cut-throat attitude towards reaching her goals, cutting down any obstacles in her path. She expects nothing less than perfect and takes things very seriously. Because of this, she has no qualms with chiding or insulting someone if she feels they are underperforming. She is openly dismissive and even downright cruel to people she deems below her standards. However, she is not as nasty as people would tell you. Despite her rather unapproachable personality, Samantha cares deeply for her friends. She also has a liking for cats, birds and penguins, though she refuses to admit it. • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • *'Heidi Molina:' Heidi is lively and passionate for sports, and known for her sunny disposition and energetic nature. She is cheery and can be a bit of a show-off, but she usually doesn't take things too far. She tries to convince others to indulge in her sporty hobbies at times. She is also very affectionate with her bandmates and refers all of them with nicknames, such as "Ten" when referring to Tenko, for example. • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • *'Tenko Okumura:' Tenko is a girl raised by demanding, strict parents. A serious and fussy girl, she can come off as somewhat cold in nature. She would never cut corners or be shoddy about things; because of that, she lives her life too seriously for her own good. In comparison to her best friends since childhood, Tamami and Angel, Tenko is fairly stiff and sharp, and is highly stubborn when trying to do what she believes is best for others. She is prone to making snide remarks. Deep down, however, Tenko has an inferiority complex and feels as if she is not as talented as Tamami and Angek, and is put under too much stress by her parents. While they can master new skills in the first attempt, Tenko tends to work twice as hard in an effort to "catch up" to them. • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • *'Tamami Shibuya:' Tamami is the very definition of hot-blooded. Always energetic and eager to improve, she loves two things in particular: sports and meat. She can be pretty silly with her over-the-top energy, but she’s determined to reach her goals, with as much effort as it’s required. In her introduction she gets overexcited and exclaims her favorite food is meat. She is extremely loud to the point that she is asked to tone it down a bit. She is hinted to be bad at explaining her feelings. • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • *'Kim Yeong-ji:' A girl from Boseong County, South Korea. She is normally very polite and friendly, and gets along with others fairly well. However, she also has a surprisingly blunt side to her personality, and can come across as cold or condescending. This personality is not always provoked, though she tends to be more blunt when she is annoyed or around Tamami, as she does not appreciate her hyperactive personality. She is one of the many international students of Hakozaki Street Middle School, and loves to paint. Her favorite subject is history even though she is not good at it. She’s afraid of heights, and can split an apple with her bare hands. Her catchphrase is “Right... right...” • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • *'Megumi Shiba:' Megumi is an idealistic and charismatic young girl coming from a wealthy family, she dreams of making the entire world smile. She effortlessly attracts others to her due to her bright and bubbly nature, and often manages to get them swept up into her easy-going pace. Because of her charismatic and naturally imposing personality, she is often able to do and get what she wants. She is also extremely curious and easily amazed, charmed by new things she discovers in the world around her. Megumi has a huge soft spot for dogs, and has three Shiba Inu dogs herself, named Candy, Pumpkin and Samuel. Main antagonists *'Tex Shaeffer:' Tex is a flamboyant young man with an extravagant personality. He is rather pretentious and bombastic, having a tendency to use impressive sounding words to the point of sounding foreign and hard to understand. He sees himself as a prince, and sees other girls as the princess. He appears highly arrogant, and is very popular among his class. Episodes Season 1 #"/We're Going Big!/" - In the first exciting episode, Samantha is determined to knock Tex out of the park so she can become the next Class President. #"/The Talent Show of Doom/" - Angel and Tamami pressure Ms. Tsukino into holding a talent show at the school, and Angel has a huge act in store for the show. But when she gets injured and can't compete in the talent show, Tamami trains her sister, Kyoko, to take Angel's place without her knowledge. #"/Hakozaki TV/" - Angel and her friends are tasked with making their own TV series for a project. #"/And Then That Happened/" - Mikayla dreams about a magical cat-like creature and forces Megumi to find it. #"/The Switcheroo/" - Samantha and Tenko get in an argument and switch bodies. It's the obligatory Freaky Friday Episode! #"/The Bet/" - Angel and her friends make a bet to see who can go the longest without displaying their most annoying traits and habits. #"/Tamami Flips Her Crap/" - The school's women's basketball team is set to go out of town for a game, leading to Tamami becoming intensely stressed and pressured because she is unprepared for it. Hilarity ensues. #"/Y2K/" - Despite it already passing, Mikayla prepares for Y2K and entices her friends to do the same. #"/Everybody Hates Samantha/" - Samantha attempts to embrace the fact she is not well-liked among the students. Category:TV Shows Category:Stuff by PixelMiette